


Instant fortuit

by Gendefekt



Category: Tekken
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gendefekt/pseuds/Gendefekt
Summary: Voilà un nouveau YAOI couple qui ne me rebute pas du tout ! Je n'avais cependant aucune idée jusqu'à maintenant ! Voyons ce que ça donne ! Lorsque Steve découvre Hwoarang en sang dans une ruelle.DISCLAIMER : Les personnages appartiennent à NAMCO





	

Il refusait de tomber...  
Malgré la dérouillée, il avait finalement réussi à toucher son adversaire et à le forcer à le laisser tranquille. Le combat avait été intense et excitant, mais les dernières minutes s'étaient mutées en enfer. Fier d'avoir poussé à bout son adversaire, mais le corps traumatisé d'avoir frôlé la mort, Hwoarang titubait dans les ruelles de son quartier, en sang, et peinant à concentrer son attention pour retrouver son chemin.   
"Merde... je vais perdre connaissance si ça continue et si je tombe, il y a peu de chance que je me réveille un jour..." pensa le combattant avec dépit.  
Il essayait de se repérer aux affiches lumineuses et aux petits magasins louches qu'il croisait, mais rien à faire, il ne savait plus où il était, il ne parvenait pas à faire fonctionner son cerveau sous la douleur. Il forçait déjà assez sur sa volonté pour continuer de marcher et ne pas s'évanouir. Quelque chose de frais tomba sur sa nuque, de la pluie. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il lui fallait s'abriter et se soigner, mais il était perdu et savait bien que personne ne viendrait l'aider. En désespoir de cause, il avança jusqu'à un renfoncement pour s'abriter et eut le malheur de se poser contre le mur. Ses jambes se figèrent dès qu'elles perdirent le mouvement, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus recommencer à marcher, plus sans aide. Soupirant, Hwoarang leva les yeux pour tenter à nouveau de se repérer et tomba sur un panneau publicitaire lumineux vantant le prochain combat de boxe. Il plissa les yeux et reconnu l'un des combattants. Il avait participé avec lui à un des KIFT (King of Iron Fist Tournament) et ils s'étaient plutôt bien entendu entre les combats, voir même, en combat. Il eut un sourire en coin et se dit que même s'il mourrait là, finalement, il avait bien vécu. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de ne pas perdre trop d'énergie et se cala mieux contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence s'arrêter devant lui. Le rouquin ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et tenta de voir à travers le flou qui le prenait pour distinguer le visage de celui qui s'était stoppé en face de lui. Mais sa voix lui vint avant que ses yeux ne parviennent à retrouver le focus exact:  
-Hey ! Hwoarang, c'est toi ?? Mec ! Dans quel état tu es ?!  
-... ? Steve ?  
-Haha, tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi ! Ma limousine est à 10m, je t'embarque !  
-Hein?  
Mais Steve ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il lui prit le bras pour le passer sur ses épaules et le porter à moitié jusqu'à sa voiture. Le moelleux du siège redonna un confort au rouquin qui sentit le sommeil le prendre. Il lâcha à Steve qui entrait depuis l'autre côté:  
-... merci...  
Puis il s'endormit. Steve rit doucement, puis baissa le siège de son ami pour qu'il puisse dormir correctement avant de lancer à son chauffeur:  
-Grégoire ! Donne-moi la trousse de soin et direction la maison, envoie également un message à la miss qui m'attendait, dis-lui que j'ai eu un empêchement !  
-Bien monsieur.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Hwoarang avait l'impression d'être au paradis, il était dans un lit avec des draps terriblement confortables et ses blessures le faisaient moins souffrir. Juste ses muscles le tiraient encore, mais tant qu'il ne bougeait pas, la sensation n'était que bien-être. Non, finalement, les courbatures lui prouvaient qu'il était encore en vie, mais où ? Il força son cerveau à se remémorer et tenta de se surélever pour mieux voir la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se souvint soudainement de Steve. Est-ce qu'il était chez lui ? Il tourna la tête en direction d'une commode blanche et sursauta en y voyant une collection de poupées en porcelaine plutôt terrifiante à son goût.  
"Ca risque pas d'être la chambre de Steve... à moins qu'il cache bien son jeu !!!"  
Il eut un rictus moqueur en s'imaginant le jeune boxeur en train de cajoler des poupées, puis tenta de se lever. Il était juste en caleçon et ses plaies avaient été bandées. Il vit même ses affaires nettoyées et pliées sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il mit son pantalon, mais la douleur des mouvements lui interdit de mettre son haut. Il sortit de la pièce ainsi et croisa Steve, tenant une tasse de café et vêtu de son bas de pyjama uniquement. Il sourit en le voyant debout:  
-Hey ! Survivor ! Comment tu te sens ?  
-J'ai l'impression de m'être réveillé dans un film d'horreur...  
Steve éclata de rire:  
-Tu parles des poupées ? Tu m'étonnes ! C'est la chambre de ma Gouvernante, mais elle est en vacance, alors on t'y a posé ! Mais c'est vrai que sa passion pour les vieilles poupées de porcelaine est flippante !!!  
-Tu as une gouvernante ?  
-Oui, et Gregoire, mon majordome est aussi mon chauffeur et garde du corps !  
-Parce que tu as besoin d'un garde du corps, toi ?  
-Je peux bastonner à main nue, mais je suis pas pare-balle !  
Hwoarang eut un sourire:  
-Pas faux.  
-Tu as faim ? Il y a le petit-déj qui est servi !  
Le ventre du rouquin répondit à sa place en gargouillant bruyamment. Steve éclata de rire à nouveau et l'invita à le suivre. Ils mangèrent les deux comme des ogres et Hwoarang le remercia pour l'aide apportée. Steve secoua la tête et lui expliqua:  
-Tu n'imagines pas comme j'étais content de pouvoir annuler mon rendez-vous ! Tu as été mon excuse miraculeuse !  
-Comment ça ? C'était quoi comme rendez-vous ?  
-Une groupie qui insistait tellement pour que je la voie que j'ai fini par accepter pour l'envoyer balader, mais du coup, j'ai pu lui poser un lapin par message !  
-T'es horrible !  
-Attend, tu l'as pas vue ! rit Steve.  
Hwoarang le suivit dans son hilarité et les deux terminèrent de manger. Steve proposa alors à Hwoarang:  
-Mais reste donc, profite du manoir !  
-Tu plaisantes ?  
-J'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui ! On peut s'amuser un peu ! Tu as les muscles défaits, non ?  
-Ouais, je peux pas dire que ce soit la fête.  
-Alors jacuzzi, c'est parti !!!  
Hwoarang sourit. Il n'avait pas pensé, malgré ce qu'il avait déjà connu de Steve, qu'il était généreux en plus d'être sympa. Mais c'était le cas. Amusé et curieux, le coréen décida de profiter des installations de Steve pour la journée, en compagnie de son nouvel ami. Difficile de le considérer autrement après qu'il lui ait sauvé la peau.

La journée fut terriblement amusante pour les deux hommes. Après le jacuzzi, ils profitèrent des consoles de jeux avec écran géant, s'engueulant amicalement à chaque défaite et finissant par jouer en coopération pour se trouver trop bon pour dégommer ensemble les autres joueurs en ligne. Dès que Hwoarang regagna en mobilité, ils firent un ping-pong, profitèrent de la piscine et du terrain de basket, puis en soirée, ils finirent à regarder des films en buvant de la bière et en discutant de tout et rien.   
-Mais comment tu es arrivé dans cet état, dis-moi ? demanda Steve.  
-Je roulais sur l'autoroute, puis je suis tombé sur Jin qui a réussi à défoncer ma bécane. J'ai fait un sacré vol plané ! Après on s'est combattu, ça se passait plutôt bien, puis il a pété un câble et... je sais pas... sa force à décuplé, il avait des yeux étranges... j'avais jamais vu un truc pareil depuis OGRE au KIFT3...   
-Ouha! Mais ça, c'est pas un truc avec ses gènes ou je-ne-sais-quoi ?  
-Ouais, possiblement.  
-Bah, au moins, tu t'en es sorti !  
-Clairement !!!  
Et ils ouvrirent encore des bières, rirent beaucoup, puis se chamaillèrent à nouveau en recommençant à jouer à la console. Épuisé par la journée, la guérison et l'alcool, Hwoarang finit par se laisser tomber sur Steve:  
-Ah merde... j'ai plus de force avec tes conneries !  
-T'es bourré, mec!  
-Pas plus que toi !  
Steve rit:  
-Sérieusement, Je suis content de t'avoir trouvé ! On se marre bien avec toi !  
-Merci ! Mais aide-moi à me relever !  
-Quoi ? Je suis pas confortable ? Rit steve.  
-Tout compte fait, je ne suis pas à ça près dans le "profitage" !  
Steve rit a nouveau :  
-J'aurais dû appeler mon ex à ta place !  
-Elle était bonne ??  
-Haha ! Ouais, une rouquine comme toi !  
-Je ne suis pas une rouquine !  
-Ne renie pas ta part de féminité ! Le chercha Steve.  
-Elle te titille tant que ça, ma part de féminité ? Voulu lui renvoyer la balle hwoarang.  
-Je ne sais pas, lança Steve dans un sourire joueur, tourne-toi et penche-toi en avant, je vais te dire !  
Hwoarang resta d'abord choqué de cette phrase, puis eut un sourire crispé :  
-Tu vas voir, espèce de...!  
Et les deux hommes se livrèrent à une joute bon enfant jusqu'à ce que Steve profite d'une blessure de son partenaire de jeu pour le bloquer au sol sous lui:  
-Aha !  
-Eh merde, tricheur !  
Steve fixa soudainement Hwoarang:  
-En fait, c'est vrai que t'es plutôt beau gosse !  
-T'es ivre !  
-Totalement ! Sourit Steve, t'as jamais été tenté d'essayer ?  
-Essayer quoi ?  
Steve eut un sourire narquois, puis surprit le rouquin en l'embrassant. Hwoarang ouvrit des yeux comme des phares, restant également sans voix.  
-Quoi ? J'embrasse mal ? demanda Steve.  
Hwoarang retrouva la voix à ce moment-là:  
-Ce n'est pas la question !!!   
-Ah ! Donc j'embrasse bien ! sourit Steve.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?  
-Rho, ça va ! J'avais juste envie d'essayer !   
Steve se détacha de Hwoarang qui se releva un peu et lui demanda:  
-Mais pourquoi avec moi...?  
-J'en sais rien, j'ai un feeling agréable avec toi, c'est tout.  
-... tu n'aurais pas plutôt eu envie d'essayer avec un ami proche plutôt ?  
Steve eut un rictus :   
-Quel ami proche ? Les seuls qui cherchent à être mes amis sont des parasites profiteurs suceurs de fric... et puis j'ai pas le même feeling avec mes potes du KIFT4... si tu vois le genre.  
Hwoarang se souvint alors que ses amis les plus proches du tournoi étaient Paul et Law, puis il fut pris d'un fou rire en imaginant les deux tenter de séduire Steve. Ce dernier leva un sourcil et se pencha vers lui:  
-Arrête de rire ! C'est triste !  
Hwoarang stoppa doucement son hilarité et lui attrapa le col:   
-Je te confirme, je suis clairement plus canon qu'eux !  
Steve voulut répliquer, mais le coréen ne lui en laissa pas le temps, lui rendant le baiser qu'il lui avait donné quelques instants plus tôt. Surpris, mais plutôt content, le boxeur se laissa faire et constata que le rouquin avait raison sur ce que l'on pouvait appeler sa "canonitude".   
-Alors ? Comment tu trouves cet essai ? lui lança le coréen.  
Steve ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue. L'alcool et l'ambiance, la chaleur et l'étonnante passion qui s'était dégagée de leur simple baiser, tout était monté à la tête du boxeur qui n'avait plus été aussi bien avec un semblable depuis un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Hwoarang ne s'était pas attendu à ce revirement et il tenta d'abord de se dégager de Steve, seulement, la fougue passionnée de ce dernier le priva d'une grande partie de sa force.   
Le blond poussa alors son ami au sol pour renouveler son baiser et pour s'allonger sur lui histoire de l'empêcher de s'enfuir.  
Hwoarang chercha d'abord à se débattre, mais la jambe de Steve se glissant entre les siennes le figea. Il commençait à son tour à ressentir l'excitation dont son partenaire semblait être devenu l'esclave.  
Sous les baisers passionnés de Steve, le rouquin ferma finalement les yeux, se laissant porter par les sensations. Et le boxeur commença alors à glisser une main sur le corps de Hwoarang, sentant son désir augmenter à chaque réaction positive de son ami.   
Tout en perdant petit à petit le contrôle, Steve emmena Hwoarang sur son chemin ghomorréen, jetant sa chemise et le t-shirt de son partenaire au loin. Tout en mordillant les lèvres du rouquin, le boxeur comprima son torse contre le sien. Hwoarang, qui avait d'abord choisi de ne pas trop en rajouter, se sentit soudainement frustré alors que les doigts de Steve glissaient sur sa peau. Il amena alors une main à la nuque de son amant pour lui donner un mordant et fougueux baiser, puis fit remonter son autre main le long de sa cuisse. Steve laissa fondre ses dernières neurones raisonnables et entreprit de débarrasser Hwoarang et lui-même de tout le reste de tissu dont ils étaient encore vêtus.  
Une fois nus, leur membre en ébullition, Steve glissa ses mains à l'arrière de son partenaire qui eut un sursaut. Le boxeur lui souffla alors:  
-S'il te plait...  
Hwoarang grinça un peu des dents, mais son partenaire lui mordillait le cou tout en le caressant en bas avec tendresse. Le rouquin hésita, et Steve lui glissa:  
-J'ai trop envie de toi...  
Hwoarang soupira et l'embrassa en lui lançant:  
-Tu me le paiera, tu sais... ?  
-Oh oui... sourit Steve.  
Et les deux reprirent leurs préliminaires. Le boxeur surprit son partenaire par sa douceur et ses précautions, il réussissait malgré tout à l'exciter. Puis, dès que Steve sentit que son amant haletait de plaisir, il stoppa les mouvements de ses doigts en l'embrassant et en lui remontant alors les cuisses. Cette fois-ci, c'est le rouquin qui surprit son partenaire par sa souplesse. Steve se mordit la lèvre et tenta de le prendre avec tendresse. Hwoarang griffa les épaules de son amant en se mordant la lèvre pour éviter de gémir de douleur et Steve hésita à pousser plus loin. Il s'arrêta le temps que le rouquin reprenne son souffle, puis reprit l'avancée, la fin fut moins difficile et Hwoarang se détendit une fois qu'il sentit Steve en entier. Dans un long baiser, ce dernier remercia son amant et commença doucement à bouger. Heureusement, les onomatopées de Hwoarang passèrent de la douleur au plaisir assez rapidement et Steve fit de son mieux pour qu'il se sente bien. Alors que le rythme de leurs ébats augmentaient, le boxeur réussit soudainement à tirer un cri à son amant qui s'était laissé surprendre par un mouvement différent qui lui procura plus de sensation qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Excité par sa voix, Steve continua dans ce sens et Hwoarang arriva rapidement au point de non-retour, en soufflant à son amant:  
-Je... hhh... tiens plus !  
Le boxeur sourit et lui dit en un souffle, tout en accentuant encore ses assauts:  
-Lâche-toi... hhh... je n'en peux plus non plus...hh T'es trop bon !  
Hwoarang rougit, puis se cambra sous un à-coup de Steve et s'abandonna dans un râle suivit rapidement par le même de son amant.   
La jouissance, la fatigue, l'alcool et la douce chaleur eurent finalement raison d'eux et ils s'endormirent sur le sol, Steve tirant simplement la couverture sur eux pour se blottir contre le dos du rouquin.

Le lendemain, la lumière s'étendit sur les deux hommes tandis que la porte s'ouvrait. Steve se réveilla et sentit ses poils se hérisser en remarquant dans quelle position ils étaient. Il leva les yeux sur la personne qui entrait:  
-Heu... Gregoire ?  
-Oui, monsieur désire un petit déjeuner ?  
L'attitude "comme si de rien" de son majordome fut appréciée par le boxeur qui lui lança:   
-Oh, heu... volontiers !  
Grégoire hocha juste la tête et s'en alla. Steve soupira et baissa alors le regard sur celui qui fut son amant pour la nuit.   
-... "Merde... ... c'était ... vraiment bon..."  
Grégoire entra à nouveau dans la pièce en le faisant sursauter, et lui demanda:  
-Est-ce que votre amant reste également manger ?  
Steve passa au cramoisi dans un sourire grimaçant:   
-Ce n'est pas... enfin... c'est... rha, laisse-tomber... et oui, prépare aussi pour lui !  
Grégoire hocha à nouveau la tête et s'en alla préparer le petit-déjeuner. Hwoarang était déjà réveillé, mais avait préféré faire le mort pour l'instant. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser non plus de cette situation, et craignait un peu la confrontation avec Steve. Cependant, il sentit soudainement le front de son ami contre son dos et le sentit également soupirer contre sa peau. Hwoarang n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller à ses propres émotions, il les effaça alors en lançant au Boxeur:  
-Eh... ça va aller ?  
-... ? Moi ?... heu... oui... mais... c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! finit par rire Steve.  
-Attend que je me lève et je te le dirais ! grimaça Hwoarang en se tournant vers lui et en se surélevant.  
-Désolé, fit Steve dans un sourire contrit.  
-C'est bon... On a vraiment fait n'importe quoi hier...  
-Si on veut, ouais.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Rien... je ne regrette pas, c'est tout.  
Hwoarang rougit à nouveau, puis secoua la tête  
-Tu es sûre que tout va bien chez toi ?  
-Désolé, s'excusa encore Steve.  
-Mais arrête d'être désolé, je suis pas à l'agonie !  
Steve rit alors et lui lança:  
-On va manger ?  
-Voilà une idée qui me plait !  
Les deux s'habillèrent et se rendirent à la salle à manger déjà bondée de viennoiseries. Les deux mangèrent comme six, puis Steve lança à Hwoarang:  
-Tu reviendrais si je t'invite ?  
-... ?... ça dépendra...  
-Ah? De quoi ?  
-De ce que j'aurais à faire.  
-... bah, j'essaierais en tout cas...  
-... pourquoi tu voudrais me voir revenir chez toi ?  
-Parce que, je ne m'étais plus autant amusé que depuis que je t'ai remis sur pied et je crois que je m'ennuyais vraiment au point de ne plus savoir que faire de ma vie.  
-?... tu n'as pas de hobby ?  
-Je n'ai que la boxe... c'est tout. Et tout ce luxe, tout seul, je m'emmerde...  
-... donc, tu voudrais simplement un pote avec qui profiter de la vie.  
-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.  
-Très bien alors.  
-... ... alors tu reviendras ?  
-Oui, si tu m'invites et que je peux, je pense que je repasserais.  
Steve sourit comme un enfant heureux de son cadeau de Noël:  
-Merci !  
Hwoarang rougit un peu, puis lui lança:  
-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'y aille ! Merci pour le petit-déj' !  
Steve eut soudainement un sursaut et sembla un peu désemparé alors que le rouquin se levait pour s'en aller. Puis il secoua la tête:  
-Oui, tu dois avoir beaucoup à faire.  
-C'est ça, mais tiens, prend ça.  
Il écrivit sur une serviette son numéro et lui tendit:  
-Je dois avoir du temps libre en début de semaine prochaine, si jamais.  
-Merci ! sourit à nouveau Steve.


End file.
